This invention relates generally to the field of electro-mechanical toys for individuals ages 6 years to 12 years and more specifically to an apparatus for allowing said individual to simply assemble a transparent cylindrical conduit sectioned track system which guides a self propelled toy vehicle through this track system. The invention also includes a means for said individual to physically carry said track system and said vehicle to different geographic locations.
Toy race vehicle track systems have been used and enjoyed by individuals for a long time. There were several types of systems. One type consisted of an inclined flat track assembly, with machined guiding slots for a non-powered toy vehicle. The vehicle would be placed at the top of the straight inclined track, and then let go to speed down the track. Another type, consisted of non-inclined flat assembled interlocking track sections, also with machined slots, but for an externally powered electric toy vehicle, which could traverse a flat winding track system.
The prior technology consisted of track systems with flat sections that could be assembled through some interlocking device, which often required adult assistance. The flat sections traditionally would have one or more machined slots in the track which were intended to guide the toy vehicle around the assembled track system. The prior art also has cylindical tubular sections similar to the current invention, however, these cylindrical tubular sections required installed rails inside said cylindrical tubes, in order to provide external power to said vehicles and thereby constraining the rotational movement of the toy vehicle to said rail (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,679; Getsay). The present invention does not require said rails for powering the toy vehicle, thereby eliminating the toy vehicles rotational constraints and allowing the vehicle absolute freedom to rotate while travelling through the cylindrical tubular track system. The present invention has a unique wheel arrangement, wherein the plane of the various sets of wheels around the periphery of the vehicle are geometrically spaced 12o angular degrees apart, thereby allowing the toy vehicle stable freedom to rotate while travelling through the cylindrical tube track system. The prior art does not contain these unique features. In the prior art, the toy race vehicles were usually electrically powered by and external transformer device. Another arrangement consisted of an assembled transparent tube system, powering the toy vehicle by injecting a high velocity fluid into the track system. The problem with the assembled flat track system was that as a user tried to speed the toy race vehicle up, inevitably the toy vehicle would leave the track system when encountering a curve or turn in the track system, thereby frustrating the child playing with the system. The problem with the fluid drive cylindrical track system, was that the joints between track sections could never be made sufficiently secure to inhibit driving fluid loss and at the same time allow flexibility and choice of geometric track assemblies by the user. The invention herein is also an improvement on earlier similar designs by this inventor in that this invention improves the vehicle wheel arrangement and also this invention has improved cylindrical track section geometries.